Is this Love?[2]
by Reno Is Hott
Summary: Part 2


  


"Hey!" Tai Yelled. Sora turned around she saw Tai standing there with his fist clenched and his face red. "What are you doing to my girl?" Tai screeched. "Wha-" Matt was cut short with a punch from Tai. Matt punched back and they both threw punches at each other.Sora, horrified ran away leaving the two with their fight. Matt saw Sora run and stopped beating Tai up. "Sora wait!" Matt called. "It's all your fault." Tai sneered coldly at Matt. "You're the one that punched me!" Matt yelled! Tai laughed bitterly "But who was the one that kissed my girl?" Tai said bitterly. Matt didn't answer he just left to look for Sora and apologize.Tai just stood there

.·*·.·.*·

After Matt apologized, Sora accepted but waited all night for Tai to call and apologize, but he didn't. 

.·*·.·.*·

In the morning Sora trudged up to school. She saw a rose taped to her locker. She sighed and knew it was Tai. She smiled and she couldn't wait to see Tai.

.·*·.·.*·

"Hey Tai!" Sora yelled cheerfully. Tai turned around "Oh hey Sora…" he muttered. "Thanks for the rose Tai." Sora smiled. "Your welcome Tai said a little relieved. Sora sat down next to him. "So how much was the rose?" Sora asked. "Um…$8.00" Tai said. "Is it really that much?" Sora said her eyes wide. "That's a lot.." she said a little ashamed. "It's ok Sora, it was the best rose for the best girl." Tai said. "You're so sweet Tai." She said kissing him she stood up and left. 

.·*·.·.*·

"Good Bye Mimi, I'll miss you." Sora said. "I will too Sora" sniffled Mimi. "Please write!" Yelled Sora as she waved good-bye and Mimi disappeared on the plane. Izzy stood there sniffling. "Aw… little Izzy gonna miss his gurlfriend?" teased Kari in a baby voice. Izzy blushed. 

.·*·.·.*·

Sora snuggled Tai while they were walking home from the airport. Kari and T.K. were right by them. "I'm staying at Matt's house tonight." T.K. told Kari. "That's great T.K.!" she said kissing him on the lips. Sora smiled she wished Tai would kiss her right now. Tai kissed Sora on the lips. Sora smiled "You read my mind."They dropped off T.K. first. "Well see ya T.K." Sora said. "Later." Tai said. "Wait I wanna go in with T.K." Kari protested. "I forgot my keys at home." T.K. said. T.K. knocked on the door. "Well bye then" said Tai, but it was too late Matt opened the door. "Hey Matt." Sora said. "Hey Sora." Matt said. "Well see ya" Tai said quickly. Matt glared at him , but ignored him. "Come in" Matt insisted. "Sure" Sora said cheerfully grabbing to Tai's arm tight so he wouldn't go. All four of them entered Matt's apartment. "Dad I'm here!" T.K. called. "Welcome back son!" Matt's dad called. [Sora acts as if nothing happened between her and Matt the other night right?] "I got to go" Tai said quickly, with that he pulled himself out of Sora 's grasp and pulled Kari with him out the door. Kari gave a sad look to T.K. and left. T.K. went to his room to call Kari when she got home. Sora stood there alone with Matt. :B Sora rocked back and forth. She looked at Matt, he looked at her. "So wanna watch some T.V.?" Matt asked. "Sure" Sora said. They sat down next to each other and watched T.V. A romance show came on. "This looks interesting" Sora said. They looked at each other, leaned over and kissed, but more this time, might say it was a French kiss? T.K. came into the room. "Um…need a room?" T.K. asked. Sora pulled away. Both of them looked at T.K. seriously. "Don't say this to anyone T.K." Matt said ashamed. Sora got up, "I'm so sorry." She said on a verge of tears. She ran out the door ashamed that she kissed Matt. 

.·*·.·.*·

The next day at school Sora and Matt were avoiding each other. "Hey Tai" Sora said. Tai looked at her angrily. "T.K. told Kari something and Kari told me something." He said looking angrily at her. Then he slapped her. Sora looked at him with tears in her eyes."It was a mistake." Sora said tears streaming down her face. "Why though?!" Tai screamed and he hit her again Sora ran away ignoring Tai.

.·*·.·.*·

Matt was there to comfort her. Sora kissed him on the cheek and felt the sore spot on her cheek. Matt kissed the spot Tai hit her on. "You 're so sweet" she sighed. "I promise I will never hurt you." Matt whispered. "Thanks" she said tears going down her cheeks. "I know I will never tell T.K. anything again." Matt sighed. "That little snitch" Sora laughed. Matt and Sora stood up and walked home together hand in hand. 

.·*·.·.*·

"Sora?"

"Yes Matt?"

"There's another dance right?" 

"Yeah"

"Do you want to go with me?"

"Of course who else?"

"oh yeah" Matt blushed. Sora smiled and kissed him passionately. 

.·*·.·.*·

[At the dance.] 

Sora and Matt danced first thing when they entered the building. Sora saw Tai at the doorway. Sora pulled Matt with her avoiding Tai, but he saw her and walked straight toward her and Matt. "Hey Sora" he said casually.Sora looked at him coldly "Hello Tai.""Sora I'm sorry about the other day…I really want to still go out with you…I love you.." Tai explained. Sora just stared at him, "It's a little too late for _that _I'm going out with Matt now." Sora said looping her arm around Matt's. "Come on Matt let's dance." Sora said shooting a cold look at Tai. Tai stopped Sora. "Do u still like me?" Tai said almost yelling. "yeah.." Sora said but was cut short from a slap from Tai. "Then go out with me!" Tai screeched. "I can't I love Matt." Sora said calmly, her cheek stinging. Tai slapped her on the exact same spot. "If you still like me and you like Matt, then CHOOSE!" Tai yelled. Now everyone was looking at them. "Remember the rose Sora?" Matt said. Sora looked at him "What rose?" Sora asked. "The one I taped to your locker." Matt said. "I thought Tai gave that to me… that's what he said…" She said quietly. "I bought that for you…" Matt said looking at her. Sora turned to Tai "Is this true Taichi Kamiya?" She said angrily. "How can you prove it?!" Tai screamed. "Fine I'll prove it, Sora did you see a card with the rose?" Matt said. "No" Sora said blinking. "Hey!" a voice came out of the crowd. It was Danielle , the girl Matt came with at the last dance, "I was walking by, and my locker is near Sora 's!" she said, walking toward them, "I saw Tai hanging around her locker and then saw him take a card from the rose that I thought _he _put there. I thought he made a mistake on the card and couldn't fix it." She said looking at Tai sternly. "But Now I know Matt put the rose there!" She said. "That's not true!" Tai screeched. Sora stared at Tai, "Tai did you ever go out with Danielle?" She asked. "No." Tai stammered. "But choose Sora!" Tai yelled. "Me or Matt?" Tai said think positively she would choose him. "Matt " she said firmly and pushed her lips to Matt's. "But-" Tai said. "If you didn't go out with her then she is telling the truth." Sora said firmly. "What?" Tai yelled. "That doesn't make sense!" He yelled. "Yes it does, if she really loved you when you went out with her and you dumped her she might of wanted revenge to make you feel what it is like to be dumped." Sora said. Tai stared, then he stormed out of the building. Sora looked at Matt and they kissed each other again, but Matt's tongue pried through Sora 's teeth and Managed to open her mouth. His tongue slid in she did the same thing to him a little scared at first, but got the hang of it. Their tongues roamed around each other's mouths a little and stopped. They went outside hugging each other and went to Matt's empty apartment to finish what they were doing.

# The End? 

Ok tell me if it's disgusting that's why I rated it R but right what you think in the box below!


End file.
